A Ghost
by xXxPrincess of DreamsxXx
Summary: When a girl that looks oddly familiar shows up at the Titans' doorstep saying she wants to be on the team, what will our favorite teen superheros do? Do the Titans know more about her than they think? Sometimes the past comes back to haunt you...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it's another story from The Royal Princessa! This one is going to be sort of short. Maybe like 6-10 chapters is all. But I still hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans but I do own the character "Ghost" so if you want to use her than you have to ask me. If I find out that you didn't ask me, I will report you. End of story.**

Ghost-

"You can't beat me!" Cyborg's fingers flew furiously across the controller as he tried to beat his green opponent.

"You wanna bet tin man?" the 14 year old boy replied, leaning forward in his seat.

"Hey guys…" Robin walked in with a stack of papers he appeared to be reading.

"Friend Robin what are you doing?" Starfire asked, flying off of her seat observing the game and across the room to her best friend.

"Just more research…" he told her drowsily.

"Did you even go to bed last night?" she asked, concerned. She noticed that he was getting himself another cup of coffee.

"Nope…" he leaned a little against the counter, needing rejuvination.

"Oh Robin! Why must you be so foolish!" she helped him not to fall over. "You are going to bed, now."

"No Star… I have to finish reading this…" he sipped his coffee.

"Later…" she pulled the papers from his hands and threw them across the counter. "Right now I will take you to your room and you will rest…"

"But-"

"No buts…" she sighed. This was the 4th time this week… Not being able to refuse for lack of strength he allowed himself to be led away.

"Dude I don't know how he can pull those all nighters like that… I would die…"

"Ya, and that's why you ain't the team's leader..." Cyborg threw down his controller in defeat.

"Oh! You just got schooled!" Beast Boy hopped up and down on the coach.

"And so is your lack of maturity…" Suddenly there was a loud rapping on the door.

"I've got it…" Raven stood up from the corner by the window where she had been making a vain attempt to meditate. "Who could it be?"

"Maybe it's the pizza delivery dude…" Beast Boy wondered aloud, tapping his index finger to his chin.

"You guys ordered a pizza at 10:00 in the morning?" Raven squinted awkwardly at them.

"Well a fella can get hungry!" Cyborg complained. Raven rolled her eyes and walked into the large, fairly empty room, to open the door.

"Who are you?"

"You can just call me Ghost…" a 15 year old looking girl with shoulder length white blonde hair and unbelievably sky blue eyes stated. She was wearing a short white skirt and tank top with tennis shoes. On her tank top, a large black "G" was written.

"Ghost… What do you want?" she squinted.

"To join your team of course," she replied as though this was obvious.

"Mmmhmmm…. Well, I'm sorry but there are no open spots…" she began to close the door but the girls hand began to push it back open.

"Please! You don't understand, I have no other place to go. I have to do this."

"Where have I heard that one before?" Raven questioned herself out loud. "Oh yea… now I remember. From the girl that betrayed us! Bye." She slammed the door shut and spun around to go back into the main room.

OoOo

"Who was it?" Cyborg asked as Raven walked into the common room again.

"Some girl named Ghost who wanted to join the team…"

"So it wasn't the pizza guy?" Beast Boy whined.

"You are unbelievable…" Raven walked right through the doors to her room's hallway.

OoOo

"This is ridiculous Robin… You need to go to bed at night!" Starfire scolded him.

"Starfire I need to find out what's been going on with Slade…" he argued. "This city's existence could depend on it!"

"You are being silly. Where will Jump be if it's favorite hero is passed out on the ground from lack of energy?" she laughed.

"Good point…" he sighed as they walked into his room.

"Have pleasant dreams…" Starfire walked out. Robin drifted quickly into sleep...

OoOo

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!

Red lights and loud, annoying alarm sounds rang throughout the tower. Robin groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He glanced over at the clock on his bed side. 2:00. Had he really been asleep that long? He darted out of bed and into the common room.

"Who is it?" he asked, runnin over to Cyborg who was hitting buttons on the conrol panel.

"It's Blackfire..." he told all of them. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Beast Boy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What does she want?" Starfire walked over as well.

"Don't know, but she's near the new museum... We need to hurry..." he ran for the T-Car.

OoOo

"Hello Titans... I figured it was time I make another appearance. Wouldn't want you to miss me too much..." Starfire's evil sister said sarcasticallly, waving at them all from the air above. "Besides, you didn't ban me from earth, only Tameran..."

"Get out of here Blackfire, before we make you..." Robin snarled up to the girl.

"Haha! That's very funny Robin. You like playing the fearless and brave leader don't you?"

"Enough talk. We're here to take you down..." he readied his bo-staff, awaiting her attack.

"Fine." She began to throw a barage of purple bolts from her hands, straight at Robin. He deflected them all and did a spinning kick into the air trying to ground the Tamaranian. His attempt failed as she backed away smoothly and he did a roll on the ground before standing back up. "Nice try bird boy..." But Blackfire shouldn't have begun to talk because Starfire shot two starbolts at her that hit her square in the chest.

"Go away and leave us alone! It is a pain to have to beat you more than once!" Starfire shot more starbolts, but Blackfire dodged them all. Beast Boy dropped Cyborg out of the air and on top of the girl, causing her to plumet once again, and then Raven trapped her in a black bubble.

"Let me out of here!" her voice was slightly muffled from the calignostic barrier. "You can't keep me in this thing forever!"

"Just long enough for the centauri police to arrive..." Robin pushed his communicator back into his belt, having already made the call. Blackfire growled, aggitated, and sat down on the ground. Suddenly from behind, someone hit Raven over the head with a rock. She fell to the ground unconsious and the shield around Blackfire disappeared.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled and ran over to the girl.

"Good bye Titans! Until another day!" she flew off. The Titans only got a small glimpse of the girl flying off with Blackfire. But, to the surprise of all of them, the two came falling back down to the ground.

"Take that!" a girl with white blondish hair and unbelievably baby blue eyes shouted, appearing out of no where and flying back down to the ground.

"Who are you?" Robin questioned.

"Ghost."

**And so it begins! Haha!**

**The Royal Princessa**

☻

**Have a Marvelous Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

He's Back-

"Wow…" Beast Boy looked at the girl in awe. "Where did you come from?" he questioned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I don't know…" she rubbed her chin and looked to the side in thought. "I guess I don't remember much about anything really. I woke up inside this cave… Then I walked around the city for awhile. When I heard about you guys I could just picture you all and I thought maybe you could help…"

"A cave?" Raven questioned flatly, looking at the girl suspiciously.

"You mean you can't remember anything at all before that?" Robin asked her disbelievingly.

"Nope… Nothing… It's as if my life began when I was in that cave…" she glanced at the ground sadly. "I wish I did know what happened before…" she looked back up.

"If your life began in that cave then how did you figure out these "powers" you seem to have?" Cyborg put air quotations around the word powers, pointing out her clear act of heroism.

"Oh… Those?" she raised her eyebrows. "All I do is think about using them and low and behold… They work!" she put her hands up in the air and shrugged.

"I have discovered who the accomplice to my sister is!" Starfire shouted, from her spot handing the two criminals over to the Centauri Police.

"I wish I would have known they had a new Titan…" Blackfire growled, rubbing her head.

"Ya, you could have done a little more research!" the blonde haired girl next to her exclaimed. "You promised me they wouldn't be able to defeat us! This is the last time I work with you…" she mumbled.

"Who is it Star?" Robin inquired.

"An old friend of Blackfire and myself… She poses no greater threat than my sister…" Starfire informed the team.

"I'll be back!" Blackfire shook a fist at her sister as she was taken off by the alien police force.

"I'm sure you will…" Starfire sighed, walking over to join the rest of the group.

"I'm still confused…" Beast Boy scratched his head and squinted. "You have no memory but you just knew how to use your powers suddenly… I mean, this doesn't make any sense!"

"This is the girl that helped us to defeat my sister?" Starfire gestured toward the white haired teen.

"Name's Ghost…" she smiled, giving her hand to Starfire to shake.

"Nice to meet you!" she grabbed the hand and crushed it in her grasp.

"That's quite a grip." She cracked all her fingers and shook her hand out.

"You look strangely familiar…" Starfire squinted. "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so…" Ghost replied. "But who knows!"

"Hey, Star's right! I've seen those eyes! I just don't know where…" Beast Boy went back to his mulling.

"We can discuss this in the street all we want, but wouldn't we be more comfortable at the tower?" Robin glanced around at his team and Ghost. They all nodded. "Well obviously you can fly so…"

"Oh, right… Not enough space in the car. No problem I got it covered. I'll just follow…" Ghost shrugged, lifting off the ground.

"Shall one of us go with her?" Starfire questioned her leader once the girl was out of earshot.

"No, we need to have a group discussion on this…" he said, opening the passenger side door to the famed T-Car.

OoOo

"There is no way we can trust her." Raven told the team firmly.

"But she did just help us kick some butt back there. If she wouldn't have been there than-

"That doesn't mean she's trustworthy. Need I remind you what happened last time? It doesn't matter how great someone seems…" Raven sighed and looked out the window. "We're better off without her."

"I disagree! Just because someone did something wrong the first time, it should not mean that no one else gets a chance. That is simply not right!" Starfire gave her opinion of their awkward situation.

"Look man, we should see what she can do. Then we should let her stay for a while. But we can't tell her any top secret information until we know for sure we can fully trust her." Cyborg gave a good plan, but Robin wasn't so sure.

"I don't know. How can you tell if a person is genuine or fake? It isn't as easy as all that…" he glanced at the half robotic teen in doubt.

"You have to take a risk sometimes…" Cyborg turned the steering wheel around another bend.

"This is ridiculous! She can't join the team, end of story!" Raven could feel her emotions bubbling up and tried to calm down.

"Look Dudes! I may not know a lot about… Much stuff… But I think I have a handle on the whole "betrayal" thing. I was the closest one to Terra and I know just how badly I… We got burned last time, but I still think we should give this girl a chance! It's not fair to her if we shun her for someone else's actions!" Beast Boy screamed out to cease the argument.

"Beast Boy has a point… shockingly…" Robin mumbled. "We'll go with what Cyborg said but if anything seems suspicious…"

"Robin please don't do this…" Raven got as close as she could to begging. "Are you really willing to take that big of a risk?"

"I'm not saying she's joining the team. I'm saying I'm giving her a fair chance."

"It's the same thing," Raven spat, hunching down in her seat. "Here we go again…"

OoOo

"Seriously!" the girl yelped in joy. "You're going to let me stay!"

"No. Nothing is official. We're just going to give you a fair shot." Robin told her strictly, looking her in those baby blue eyes. They looked so familiar… He had stared into those eyes before.

"Welcome to our home new friend! Would you like one of the tours?" Starfire asked gleefully, hovering off the ground in her excitement.

"This place is so familiar…" Ghost whispered, fingering the couch.

"I got a question for ya. If you don't remember anything, then how do you know your name?" Cyborg arched an eyebrow.

"I don't. I came up with that when I found out about my powers... There was this one man though…"

"What did he look like?" Beast Boy asked, wary of who it could be.

"Well… He was wearing a mask. Black and orange I think… He called me something else… He said he had freed me." Robin's face stiffened along with every muscle in his body. Starfire gasped. Raven's eyes widened. Beast Boy's mouth fell open. Cyborg didn't know how to react.

"What did he call you?" Robin growled.

"I…I don't remember. Is everything…okay?" she whispered, afraid she had done or said something completely wrong.

"No." Robin stomped out into the long corridor which held the door to his room.

"Oh, please no…" Starfire whispered and her eyes grew damp with on coming tears. "He can not do this to himself again!"

"He can Starfire… and he will…" Raven spoke just above a whisper in a voice straining to keep out emotion. "But Robin's the least of our problems. If we're dealing with Slade then we've got life and death on our hands…"

"Man… Beast Boy wasn't trippin' when he said that he fought one of Slade's bots back at the carnival…" Cyborg looked at the floor with his normal eye.

"Dude, I told you he was back!"

"Slade…" Ghost let the name slide off her tongue in a faint whisper as a strand of white hair fell in front of her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! And now that I've regained interest in my stories I'm here to stay! Laughs evilly Well here's the first in a line of updates on ALL my stories. **

Out of It

"And this room is where you will be staying…" Starfire opened the door to their guestroom, Terra's old room. As the door opened and Ghost could see more of the room, she felt her stomach clench.

"Maybe I should just sleep on the couch…" she mumbled.

"Oh but why?" Starfire questioned. "Is this room not to your satisfaction? If it is not I am sure that we could…"

"No! No it's not that. I just, would feel awkward sleeping in this room, because… Because it's not mine you know?"

"But you do not have a room… You do not remember, anyway…"

"I know but Beast Boy said…"

"Terra would want you to have it." Starfire smiled at her.

"I… I don't know…"

"Oh just take it; we do not mind I assure you!" Starfire then turned and walked out the door, it closing smoothly behind her. At dinner that night (which Robin actually came out of his room for), they had all told Ghost the story of Terra… Or most of it. It made Ghost uncomfortable… And was that a pang of guilt?

"Well Terra, I hope you don't mind…" Ghost flopped down on the bed in the room. She sighed loudly. What was wrong with her? She felt like she had been in this tower… Like she had known these people very well… Like she knew Slade, and as more than the man in the cave. If only she could remember what he had called her!

OoOo

"I hope she is okay in there…" Starfire said as she came into the common room. "It seemed like she did not really wish to be in the room…"

"I'm sure she'll be okay Star… It's probably just weird for her, not remembering things and finding herself suddenly slung in this mess…"

"Or it could be an act." Raven spoke, not looking up from her book. The others (except Starfire) just rolled their eyes.

"Anyway… Don't worry Star; she just needs to get settled in." Beast Boy told her. "And I need to get settled into bed if we're having early morning training tomorrow."

"6am sharp Beast Boy. Try and be there on time this time…" Robin called behind him as he headed to his bed.

"Yea, yea, yea…" he waved Robin off.

"You know he ain't gonna be on time, right?" Cyborg looked skeptically at the boy wonder.

"I know… I know…"

OoOo

The next morning 5 out of 6 of the powerful teens were gathered in the gym, ready to train…

"I'm buying him an alarm clock for Christmas…" Robin scowled, stamping toward Beast Boy's room. When he reached it, he began banging on the door. "Wake up! Beast Boy! Get your green butt out here! It's training time!"

"Dude!" A large thump could be heard through the door.

Scrambling to his feet Beast Boy put on his shoes and ran toward the door, stumbling one more time before opening it. "Sorry dude… I lost my alarm clock a long time ago."

"We can fix that…"Robin grabbed Beast Boy by the arm and dragged him down the hallway to the gym.

**Oh yea! Update at last! I probably lost all my readers but hey, I hope I can get some back plus new ones : ) Next update coming soon… And that's a promise!**


End file.
